13 Paternoster Row Continued
by SilurianReptile
Summary: Sequel to 13 Paternoster Row. Once again Jenny and Vastra get into trouble on the streets. Will they find a way out? More importantly will their relationship stay intact after previous events.
1. Chapter 1

**Paternoster Row Continued**

**Chapter 1 – Here we go again**

**A/N - You'll need to read the first story I wrote to understand the references that will come later on this one. Please take time to review. What did you like? What didn't you like? **

"JENNY!" Vastra lunged forward, practically throwing herself in front of the bandit. Her tongue lashed out at his neck, and the bandit dropped to the ground.

"What the bloody 'ell did you do that for? I 'ad him," Jenny said between breaths. They had run the entire length of the town chasing this bandit. He was faster than he looked, not to mention that it was certainly harder running in pitch black; that was another one of Vastra's dresses ruined…

"Dear, if you would have had him like you said you did, I wouldn't have had to intervene."

"You didn't give me a chance to get him; you might as well came by yourself!"

Why were they having this argument? Usually, considering the circumstances, they both would have been relieved to stop another bandit in his tracks. Jenny had the urge to question every decision Vastra made recently. She didn't know why, it just had to be done.

Vastra simply stood there. She thought taking Jenny on these cases would bring them closer together, reunite them after everything that had happened; how wrong she was. At least Jenny was talking. Usually she'd lock herself in her room all day or go out on a long walk, anything to avoid confronting her. This time Jenny seemed to be doing the opposite. _Damn humans and their emotions_, she thought to herself.

Vastra turned away from Jenny to look at the body of the bandit. She pulled out a piece of fabric with a symbol carefully hand stitched onto it.

"It's definitely another one," Vastra said, handing the fabric over to Jenny to examine. Jenny looked at it and nodded.

"How many more of them are there? As soon as we kill one, another one just comes along."

"I'm not sure," Vastra said, sticking her tongue out and allowing herself to taste the air. "But there's definitely more, I can smell them".

Jenny looked off into the distance, wondering how many more of them they would have to track down and kill before they could be in peace. Somehow, she didn't think that would be anytime soon. Jenny sighed and scavenged through the bandit's pockets to see if there would be anything of use to them. A few coins and a pocket knife were the only things that Jenny could see fit taking.

She stood back up and grasped the pocket knife with her fist and spun it up in the air, catching it carefully back in her hands. "Let them come then. We'll be ready".

Vastra watched Jenny carefully whilst dragging the body into the shadows. The police would deal with it later.

She had somewhat changed. She wasn't sure if she liked the new Jenny, who had acquired a new kind of fire. A fire that burned deep within her, raging through every pure bone in her body. Then again, it could just be down to all the training they had both done recently; her sword work and intimidation skills had certainly improved. She should know; Jenny had tested her patience with it on more than one occasion lately.

"Let's head back; it'll be light soon, and I doubt the townspeople seeing a – what did they say again?"

"Green, scaled, venomous, malicious lizard?" Jenny said, using her fingers to count the numerous names.

Yes…" Vastra said, hissing. "Venomous indeed."

Jenny simply smiled. Not her normal smile though; it was almost seductive, luring Vastra in.

"What's that look for?" Vastra asked inquisitively.

"Well, I can think of a few bonuses of living with a green, scaled, venomous, malicious lizard."

Vastra smiled and let out a soft hiss. "Can you really?"

Jenny winked. "Come on, let's head back".

"Indeed."

They really should be investigating this case further, but, there would always be more bandits, so Vastra was sure that one day wouldn't make a difference. The bandits would be there tomorrow, somewhere, and she'd find them. They both would.


	2. Chapter 2 -Severed Ties

Chapter 2-Severed Ties

Jenny lay back in the armchair, reassured by the heat of the fire. She was scanning the fabric they collected last night up and down, examining every thread individually whilst comparing them to ones in her book.

Vastra entered the living room after picking up a book and took the seat next to her, taking another look at the fabric itself.

"It's no use, it's not in the book," Jenny said, slamming the book firmly shut, "Which means we 'avent seen them before."

"Perhaps, " Vastra mused. "Or they just changed their symbol."

"Why would they do that?"

"To hide themselves, protect their identity better to keep themselves cloaked from the world."

"Mmm… makes sense," Jenny said nodding, "But it also makes it a 'ell of a lot harder for us to find 'em though"

Vastra looked over at Jenny, who was staring aimlessly up at the ceiling. She often did that when she was thinking.

"It's strange though," Jenny continued, squinting at the symbol as if it could make a difference.

"What is?" Vastra inquired, putting down her book to focus back on Jenny.

"I just feel like I've seen the symbol somewhere before, don't know 'ow though; if they have changed their symbol it would be impossible."

Vastra stayed listening, mulling over her thoughts. She learnt never to question Jenny or critique her opinion. Chances were, Jenny had unconsciously recognized this symbol.

Jenny sat upright and leaned forward slightly to speak.

"Maybe… I should look through my book, give us some information on what we're up against, if I 'ave seen it before of course."

"No" Vastra said abruptly. "We have this conversation before, we never risk knowing our future, no matter how desperate the circumstances."

"Well, how the bloody 'ell are we supposed to find out then?"

Vastra could see that Jenny was getting mad. She knew very well that Jenny was the never the patient one in their relationship, or at work, of course.

"We will get Strax to survey the streets, ask the townspeople for information; we'll find a way," Vastra said with certainty. She had leaned the skills of lying over the months of living with Jenny. She had become very good. Too good.

Jenny listening to the alternatives; none of them seemed promising.

Vastra leant over, resting her arm onto Jenny's chair. "Jenny, promise me that you won't read your book, or any other book for that matter. It's too dangerous."

Jenny, once again returned to staring up at the ceiling. Was it easier just to accept Vastra's way? Jenny simply nodded and walked out the room and headed upstairs without a sound. Why did Vastra always treat her as a child? She was eighteen for god's sake. She knew full well that Vastra's method wasn't going to be in the slightest bit effective, and not to mention time consuming, and by the time Vastra found anything out, the gang would have tormented half the town.

Jenny shut her bedroom door shut and headed back downstairs to head straight for the door. She decided she try to use Vastra's method first, that way, if it was useless, she'd have a perfectly logical explanation for looking into her book.

Vastra perked up at the noise of the door slamming. She waited till Jenny walked past before she spoke.

"Jenny?"

Jenny stopped in her footsteps and slowly took a few paces back to meet Vastra's concerned gaze.

"Where are you going?"

"We are running low on supplies, unless you want to starve to death, I'd recommend letting me leave."

Vastra sniffed the air, letting her tongue taste the scent around her.

"You're lying," she said simply.

Jenny stood still. She was sure she gave nothing away this time."'ow did you –"

"I shall repeat my first question, and this time I expect the correct answer."

"Why are you treating me like a kid? Am I allowed to act independently, or do I need to ask your permission to do that as well?"

"To act independently, I need your trust. And if you think lying is the way to achieve that, then yes, you do require my permission."

Vastra knew fully well she couldn't control Jenny, nor would she want to, but protecting her was a whole other story.

Jenny didn't know what to say. It was true that she had been strange recently, ever since Torchwood. Jenny knew her behaviour was uncalled for sometimes, but she had a reason to be. She didn't nearly forget everything and everyone, not to mention nearly drowning; but she had to act strong around Vastra. She couldn't have Vastra thinking she was weak. She just couldn't.

"But I'm your… We are-"

"Right now Jenny, you are nothing more than my maid. Now do as I say and stay inside!"

Jenny couldn't stand this anymore. Being interrogated after everything they had been through. [They were meant to be equals, without Vastra taking the lead.

"Jenny, if you leave this house, don't you dare think about coming back in!"

She hesitated. This was her home; she had nowhere else to go, but she didn't want to live in a house where she was perceived as nothing more than a maid who clung to Vastra like a child desperate for its mother. She was far more than that to Vastra, and she knew it.

She slammed the door shut behind her and walked. She didn't know where to. Just walked into the darkness of the night.

Vastra did nothing. Dragging Jenny back into the house was out of the question. She simply sat there staring into the roaring embers of the fire. Had she lost her? Had she ever had her in the first place?


End file.
